


Only You

by stripped, tryslora



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, glee_fans, valentine's day music mix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stripped/pseuds/stripped, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryslora/pseuds/tryslora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fictional "unaired script" for Glee, in which Brittany decides that maybe she doesn't want to not-date Santana anymore and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Valentine's Day music exchange for [](http://glee-fans.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://glee-fans.dreamwidth.org/)**glee_fans**.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters from Glee, I just like to write about them. Also, all lyrics quoted are owned by the referenced band!
> 
> [Sept 3, 2017] Once upon a time I had two completely separate identities online, for a variety of reasons, most of which had to do with needing a place where I could privately talk to the world. Except the private talking identity also became a fic writing identity, and yes, it's taken me this long to figure out that I can close out the private parts and link the fic parts to my usual self online. So hi. I'm also tryslora.

  


 

SCENE 1: "I Kissed a Girl" - Jill Sobule

[Time: Summer, late August, before the school year begins]

[BRITTANY sits on the bed in QUINN's room, holding a stuffed bear that she has hugged in close.]

BRITTANY: So, we were there, in my room. And then she's like, Puck's not coming over until late. But she was bored. And well... [shrugs] so she kissed me. And we had sex.

QUINN: [shocked] Brittany! The celibacy club!

BRITTANY: [honestly bewildered] It was sex with a _girl_, Quinn. It doesn't _count_. I'm still _totally_ celibate.

[music plays in the background]  
__So she called home to say she'd be late  
He said he'd worried but now he feels safe  
" I'm glad you're with your girlfriend, tell her hi for me "  
So I looked at you, you had guilt in your eyes  
But it only lasted a little while  
And then I felt your hand above my knee

And we laughed at the world  
They can have their diamonds  
And we'll have our pearls  
I kissed a girl

I kissed a girl, her lips were sweet  
She was just like kissing me  
I kissed a girl, won't change the world  
But I'm so glad I kissed a girl  


* * *

SCENE 2: "About a Girl" - The Academy Is...

[Time: After sectionals.]

[BRITTANY walks down the hallway talking to BECKY, who listens with careful attention.]

BRITTANY: It's just sex, and sex is not dating. Besides, Santana's not dating Puck, too. Although sometimes I think she might want to be dating him. But how do you go from not dating to dating with a guy like him? How do you go from not dating to dating at all?

[BRITTANY stops in the middle of the hallway, a look of surprise and confusion on her face. From the nearby music room, Puck can be heard with his guitar, picking out a song and singing words that he is obviously not entirely sure of:

__ One song about a girl  
Can't breathe when I'm around her  
I'll wait here everyday  
In case she scratch the surface  
She'll never notice 

I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl]

BRITTANY: Do I want to go from not dating to dating with Santana? [Stays very still, then shakes her head.] Of course I don't. Not dating with sex is just fine. Right, Becky?

BECKY: [considers the question and offers] Santana's nice, Brittany.

BRITTANY: [smiles suddenly, bright and fond] Yeah. Santana's really nice. _Really_ nice.  


* * *

SCENE 3: "That's the Girl I've Been Telling You About" - Blessid Union of Souls

[Time: A few days after scene 2]

[BRITTANY sits in Glee club, listening to Finn sing. She's staring at Santana, who is staring at Puck. BRITTANY sings along, under her breath.]

__ That's the girl I've been telling you about  
She's been reigning in my head like a pouring storm  
Her smile is like the sun and my whole world revovles around her  
Like a soul in the wind I've been lost since the day I found her  
What I'd give to be everything she needs like the air around her  
Got my arms open wide wish she knew they belong around her   


* * *

SCENE 4: "You And Me" - Lifehouse

[Time: Just as Glee club from scene 3 ends.]

[BRITTANY lingers behind as everyone leaves.]

BRITTANY: No, I'm okay, Mr. Shu. I just need to finish practicing that song. You know. That song?

[She waits until he is gone, then sits down on the piano bench.]

BRITTANY: I wish I could play piano. Isn't that how it works in the movies? I should just start playing the piano and I sing my heart out, and I get the girl. I'm ready for my closeup if I get the girl, please.

[Brittany starts singing, quietly and from the heart:]

_ And it's you and me and all other people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you _

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here

[Mercedes comes back to get something she left behind and stops in the door, listening until Brittany is done.]

MERCEDES: Girl, you got it bad.

BRITTANY: [Looks over and just nods]

MERCEDES: Who?

BRITTANY: Santana.

MERCEDES: [thinks, but not long] Well then, girlfriend, we've got to get you a plan. And I think I've got just the one in mind.  


* * *

SCENE 5: "Just Like You" - Allison Iraheta

[Time: A week later]

[SANTANA and BRITTANY walk down the hallway. SANTANA is obviously furious.]

SANTANA: So he _texts_ me to say he's changed his mind. And I text him back to say well you can't do that. I mean, what does he thinking? First he tells me we have to stop sexting because Quinn doesn't like it and he wants to be all about Quinn. Then he tells me no _sex_. And now he's all well she doesn't really want me so I want you back.

BRITTANY: Are you going to do it?

SANTANA: Do what?

BRITTANY: Take him back?

[In the background, music plays softly:

__You texted me to say  
You made a mistake  
Couldn't say it face to face  
You thought you wanted her  
And got what you deserved  
Now look who's getting played  
They say karma comes around  
Used to want you but I don't now]

[SANTANA look at PUCK walking by, and he looks back at her until she turns her back on him abruptly]

SANTANA: No. I don't need him anymore.

BRITTANY: [smiling] Good. For you.  


* * *

SCENE 6: "Heart and Shoulder" - Heather Nova

[Time: that night, at BRITTANY's house]

[SANTANA sits on the bed, crying]

BRITTANY: I thought you say you didn't want him back?

SANTANA: I lied!

BRITTANY: He's no good for you. You want him more than he wants you.

SANTANA: I know, but that doesn't change how much I want him.

BRITTANY: [too quietly to be heard] I'd treat you better.

[BRITTANY puts her arm around SANTANA's shoulder and pulls her in, holding on as she starts to sing quietly.]

__ When the night just cuts you through  
And the dream is lost to you  
When you're worried and confused

I will give you my heart give you my shoulder  
I give you my heart  
Give you my shoulder  
Over and over

[SANTANA rubs the tears from her eyes and looks up at BRITTANY. When SANTANA leans in to kiss her, BRITTANY doesn't say no.]  


* * *

SCENE 7: "Mindset" - Every Avenue

[Time: Valentine's Day]

MERCEDES: It's all good so far. Puck's made an ass of himself, Santana's on her own. Now you just need to tell her how you feel.

BRITTANY: [holding a very large pink heart folded in half] That's the _hard_ part.

MERCEDES: [pushes her from behind] Just go put the heart on her locker, girl. The rest will come easy after that.

[BRITTANY goes up to SANTANA's locker and starts carefully taping the now open heart that says "Be Mine" in large letters, with a picture of the two girls together on it. She doesn't notice when SANTANA comes up behind her.]

SANTANA: [staring at the heart on her locker] Brittany?

BRITTANY: [turns, surprised to see SANTANA. Every thought in her head flees and she blurts out]

__ I got my mindset on you,  
There's nothing you can do to change my mind about it,  
Inside out you're beautiful,  
There's nothing you can do,  
To change my mind about you 

SANTANA: [stays silent for a moment while BRITTANY fidgets] Is this about the sex?

BRITTANY: No, it's about the dating.

SANTANA: We're not dating.

BRITTANY: I want to.

SANTANA: Oh.

[long silence, then BRITTANY kisses SANTANA. More silence.]

BRITTANY: You're supposed to say yes now.

SANTANA: [after more silence, very quietly] Yes.

[they kiss]  


* * *

SCENE 8: "Only You" - Cartel

[Time: later. just later]

[BRITTANY and SANTANA are sitting in the bleachers in the gym after Cheerios practice is done and everyone's gone home. BRITTANY has her arm around SANTANA's shoulder, and SANTANA leans her head against BRITTANY. Their hands are entwined.

They just sit there quietly, and every so often kiss, while music plays in the background]

__ Honey you can take me now til it all runs out  
Baby it's okay  
Oh but there's only you, yeah it's only you  
It's only you I see  
;Girl if it's only you, yeah it's only you  
It's only you and me yeah 


End file.
